The present invention is a novel multiple outlet receptacle, some times referred to as a tee tap, particularly for a heavy duty electrical cable.
Multiple outlet receptacles for the plugging in of electricity for machinery in a factory for a wall outlet for the plugging in of power tools generally, have heavy duty electrical cable. Such multiple outlet receptacles generally have a flat array of polarized outlets for the male plugs in a single head, The connector plugs usually have a round or "U" shaped ground pin and blades. Each outlet usually has an opening to accept a round or "U" shaped ground pin and polarized openings for the blades, There are usually three outlets on each receptacle.
The prior art multiple outlet flat receptacle with three sets of outlets generally included nine female contacts and nine wire connections, three each, to each outlet.
Assembly of the receptacle required the connecting of nine wires to the nine female contacts, as well as the complexity of maintaining all parts together with load bars, during the molding process. The molding of the receptacle of the present invention can be done without changing prior art molds and load bars.
The manufacture of the prior art receptacle also required substantial labor, to get all the nine wires and pieces together for the molding of the receptacle even if the wires were automatically machine crimped to the contacts.